


Small Bump

by Child_of_Fay



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_Fay/pseuds/Child_of_Fay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike goes to Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Bump

**Author's Note:**

> A 100 word drabble for a contest for a group I'm a part of. The word prompt for this was Small Bump. Set post Damage. It always bugged me that something like this never happened on the show so, I wrote it. Just surprised I could do it in 100 words. Thank you to Constant Comment Tea for Betaing this for me.

Spike knocked on the apartment door. When it opened all he could say was, "Hi Buffy."

She punched him.

So much for doing the right thing! He'd died; he thought she ought to know he wasn't dead anymore.

"Andrew told me, moron!" Buffy glared as Spike heaved himself off the floor. Then she pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you're back, Spike." She sniffed, "Come on; let's go put some ice on that bump." She smiled, leading him into her apartment.

Spike smirked. He could handle a few bumps and bruises if it meant they could be friends again.


End file.
